


Drawn to the Water

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjorester Week 2019, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: Fjorester and future children having a beach day! All the fluff.





	Drawn to the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic for day 6 (?) of Fjorester Week 2019, Underwater. Hope you like it! I seem to only be able to write fluff. Maybe one day I will branch out a bit, lol.

“Mom! Look!”

Jester looked up to see her aquamarine tiefling daughter take a deep breath, and dive into the ocean. Fjord, beside her, now with much more gray hair and a few more scars, nodded down at her and began to count seconds. After about 20 seconds, she finally popped up again, and with the biggest smile on her face.

“I did it! I was swimming underwater!!”

Jester was beaming. “Great job my little aquamarine! Look at you go!”

Fjord picked up his daughter, and spun her around, and while laughing said, “Ha! Look at you! I knew you could do it! That was great! I’m so proud!”

“Dad it looked so cool under the water! I wanna do that again!!”

Her twin aquamarine tiefling brother, now running over and very excited to now try it out for himself, was shouting “Dad I bet I could do that too!! Let me try!”

Abandoning the sand castles (?) they had been making on the beach, Jester walked over towards her family. “You know, you’re gonna get so good at that, I bet you’ll be better than your Dad in no time. He’s getting old.”

“Hey! I thought this gray made me look distinguished!”

 

Of course their kids were drawn to the water. She’d be more surprised if they weren’t.


End file.
